


June Writing Prompts

by amazing_rain_7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Child Abuse, Last three tags are for Chapter 3, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, here you go, i'll add tags as i go, my friend randomly gave me prompts for June
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing_rain_7/pseuds/amazing_rain_7
Summary: My friend J threw me a packet of writing prompts at my head, so here are my stories.





	1. June 1st

June 1st- Laughter came from somewhere under the earth, and a voice so deep and evil spoke. It turned my blood into ice.

***

Alice ran across the meadow, wind blowing her long golden locks. The sky was clear and bright, vivid blue. She deeply inhaled the sweetscent of the flowers. Alice could feel Lown's magic flow underneath the ground on this warm summers day.

Lown was the reason the seasons changed, the oceans roared, and the winds blew. He created her world, gave the very air she breathed. Lown was the god of everything good and pure. And Alice loved her world, forever thanking its never ending beauty. As she raced upon the rich dirt, Alice grinned. The brightly colored flowers were crushed beneath her bare feet. She felt as free as a bird.

But the ground shook. Alice suddenly stilled, confusion written all over her face. Laughter came from deep within the ground. It wasn't an ordinary laugh, no, but a deep, evil chuckle. It kept continuing, drilling it into her brain. She crumbled to her knees, hands desperately trying to block out the horrid sound.

For a moment Alice thought it might be Lown, but the thought quickly vanished from her mind. Her god would never sound so demented, unhinged. This must be some other god. The one that caused famine, disease, murder. One who forced this world to be imperfect. And it chilled her to the bone.

The laughter stopped and a raspy voice replaced it. "Little, young Alice. Don't be afraid. Don't you remember me? Well, you couldn't have. You were just a little baby. I told your mother that I would traveling up north, but along the way there was an accident and my human form died."

_But that was impossible. Mother told me that's how Father died,_ thought Alice. There's no way that this monster could be her father. She was pure, kind, gentle, not scary, vile, and toxic.

The voice was quiet, almost calm, but it was filled with edge. "I am Venmis, the god of all that is wrong with the world. You are my daughter, Alice. And you, my dear, are to be my successor."

The ground beneath Alice cracked, creating a chasm. She screamed as she fell, but no one could hear her.


	2. June 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It sounded more convincing coming from her

Red was arrogant, rich, and quite the asshole. He believed the world owed him something. He treated the rest of colors like peasants as he acted like their king. The colors tried several times to bring his ego back to Earth, but it never worked. But there was Blue. 

Blue was shy, quiet, keep to herself. She read constantly, always wore a sweater. Her glasses gently framed her face, but it was her shoulder length hair that hid her eyes from the rest of the world.

Eyes that could light up the rest of the world. So bright and vivid, so alive. They were contrary to her personality. Red would never admit that he loved to see those eyes peek from behind her hair. The thing was, Red had a crush on Blue. Big time. But he didn't believe that Blue would ever fall for someone like him. Green seemed more her type.

So when Blue approached him in the hallway, his stomach fluttered. "Red, uh, the colors wanted me to say something to you," said Blue's usual slightly shaking voice. She never really got the hand of talking to people. Red swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Yeah, what do the want?" _Try to act cool. Try to act cool. Try to-_ "Red... You got to stop acting like an idiot. Acting mean and rude going to get you nowhere. I know you're better than this. I see how you help tutor Baby Blue after school. I know you have a heart, so let it show." She was looking at him straight on, so different from her constant staring at the ground. Her eyes strong, determined. And Red couldn't help but fall even deeper in love.

"...Blue... How did even find out about those lessons?" Red had made sure no one found out about them. "I go to the library every Wednesday and it happens to be the day you tutor. But that doesn't matter. You have to understand arrogance is only going to push people away."

She reached out and clasped his hands. A new found confidence took over her. Blue's eyes never lost eye contact with his. They were concerned, but damn, she was beautiful. Red could feel his face heat up. And for some reason, Blue's words had some odd affect on him. They made sense. The other color's never did, but Blue's.... was convincing.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my stories. Comments and kudos are appreciated. This is my first work, so constructive criticism is nice. Follow me on Tumblr @amazing-rain-7. My friend pancakeylions are also doing these same prompts, please give her some love.


	3. June 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The bruises were much better now- yellowing in some places and disappearing all together in others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!! This chapter contains child abuse and underage non-consensual sex. Please don't read if you are iffy about the subject.

I was hiding under the covers on my bed. My secret stash of first aid supplies piled up next to me. I used the old flashlight to check my bruises...

Mama's boyfriend Darrel never really liked me much, but he loved Mama. He wasn't the first, but one of many. Though he treated her better than some of the others. They would come home late at night laughing, reeking of alcohol. Sometimes you could hear odd noises coming from their bedroom. I only recently learned what caused them. 

It was a week ago. I was having one of my nightmares again and decided to tell Mama about it. I just wanted her to hold me and tell me everything's going to be alright. But it was a stupid idea. Mama only told me about everything I do wrong. 

I gently pushed the door open and saw Mama on top of Darrel. She was moaning and rolling her hips. "...Mama?" I said quietly. She immediately stopped and started screaming at me to get out. "You won't get food for a week, you worthless piece of shit!"

But Darrel was already reaching for his leather belt. I was frozen in place, shock rolling through me in waves. Darrel pushed me out of the room and into the hallway. He bent me over and spanked me with such force I crumbled to the floor. But he didn't stop. He hit me all over my body. My legs, my back, my head. Halfway through I passed out. I woke up the next morning and crawled back into my bed and sobbed. 

And now the bruises stilled remained. But they healed somewhat since then. Yellowing in some places and disappearing all together in others. I rolled gauze around my abdomen. Apparently after I passed out, Darrel threw a glass cup at my back.

Suddenly Darrel walked into my bedroom. The mid-day sun glinting off of his belt buckle. His smile almost looked like a sneer. "You know your Mama's at work right now. And usually she helps me with this, but I thought you could." He started to slowly walk up to me, eyes raving over my body. His eyes looking hungry, he even licked his lips. I didn't understand what he meant. But I hated the way he looked at me. It was almost as if he was the predator and I was his prey. 

Darrel was now standing at the foot of my bed. He pulled the blanket off my bed and I hid the first aid kit under my pillow. He started to climb on my bed, advancing to me. His voice was low and husky. "So little and so weak. I can't wait to make you writhe underneath underneath me." His hands were on my shoulders, pushing me on back.

Fear was running in my veins, keeping me in place. I was paralyzed. His lips hovered over my neck, his breath hot and smelled slightly of whiskey. He kissed me, hands settling on my hips. His kisses became ravenous as he made his way down my neck and on my collarbone. 

I felt sick as his hands snaked up my shirt. I could feel his half hard erection against my leg. This was disgusting. I tried to move, tried to get up from underneath him, but his heavy body pinned me down. 

He pulled off my shirt, revealing my bandaged chest. He didn't care; all he did was scoot back up and kiss me on the mouth again while he started to play with my nipples. " Ngh, Darrel-" I tried to tell him to stop. He stuck his tongue in my mouth. In between kisses he said, "You love the way I'm making you feel. I can tell how turned on you are."

Darrel pulled off my mouth and took off his shirt and pants. I tried to escape again but his strong arms held me down. "You're not going anywhere soon." He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of shorts and began to peel them off me. I could feel myself shaking, his every touch burning my skin. He kissed down my chest, stopping for a second to lick my nipple.

And as Darrel reached my hips, he shrugged off my underwear with his teeth. I felt exposed. I despised the way he looked at my naked body. I was simply an object to him. His lips were just touching the inside of my thighs when I felt a burning sensation in my butt. I let out a yelp. "You like that don't you? We're going to go rough. But don't worry, you'll get more soon." He moved his finger, curling it and thrusting it. I kept back all the tears that threatened to fall.

He pulled out of my ass and positioned himself. My heart was racing. Every atom in my body wanted to run away. But I couldn't, I was like a sitting duck. I was trapped underneath a naked man's body, praying to God to make him stop. He never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my stories. Comments and kudos are appreciated. This is my first work, so constructive criticism is nice. Follow me on Tumblr @amazing-rain-7. My friend pancakeylions are also doing these same prompts, please give her some love.


End file.
